In some cases, in existing multi-type air-conditioning apparatuses, there occurs a problem in that refrigerant may stagnate in a device and refrigerant pipes that are included in an air-conditioning apparatus. As a technique of resolving such refrigerant stagnation, there has been provided a multi-type air-conditioning apparatus including a plurality of outdoor units. In the multi-type air-conditioning apparatus, refrigerant stagnating in an outdoor heat exchanger or the like included in an outdoor unit whose operation has been stopped is led to an outdoor unit which has become deficient in refrigerant during its operation (for example, see Patent Literature 1).